1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device for reading message information of a user in a memory area, assigned to a specific user, in a communication server system by a group of terminal devices and for displaying the read message information in the terminal device of another user. The present invention also relates to a viewing method of the terminal device, an information viewing method of an information service system, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, there is well known an information service system for providing various kinds of, information services to terminals connected therewith. A membership information service system provides information services, in which self-introductions of members and guides of home pages prepared by members are entered and the above user-related guidance information can be viewed from terminals so as to enhance the friendships between the members.
In the information services, when a user registers a guide message in advance from a terminal, the guide message to be registered is stored in a specific storage area in the information service system.
In case the message information restricted to a specific application, such as an absence notification of a user, is opened to other users by using such information, viewing function, there arises the following drawbacks.
As the information to be viewed is prepared by a user, guide information other than a specific application may be prepared and entered. For only notifying an absence, for example, advertisement of prizes or companies may be entered. In order to avoid this situation, the information services company has to confirm all pieces of entered information visually. Moreover, the problem of invasion of privacy may also occur even if the information is viewed.